Hello Troll Room!
This room is the bread and butter of these Trolls. This is the room that everyone hangs out in, and it is the room that has seen so much hillarity, fighting, drama and death! What is fun about the room, is that it ends up having more non-trolls then trolls! Feel free to make minor changes as this updates. The Hive Despite its simple layout, the hive is pretty cool. The water systems are hidden underneath the floorboards. They can be revealed for sea dwellers who come in, such as mermaids/mermen or fish. The dining room is beside the couches. There is no table in the kitchen. There is a music stand beside the stairs, and a piano by the door. There is a basement, a local Troll known as Abella Eloisa has cleaned it up recently and built an indoor hydroponics garden next to the worktable and toolboxes, in a dark corner also happens to be a rusty metal door that doesn't open. Nobody knows what's in there. Nobody tries to find out. There is a bathroom both downstairs and upstairs, and the second floor has a seemingly endless supply of rooms. Second door to the left is a room filled with gold and treasure. It is the size of two combined rooms, but the doors are undisturbed in their symmetry. At the very end of the hallway is a neat little window, and there always appears to be only 6 doors along either wall, but sometimes you can go to the window, look back, and count 10. You could almost swear that the hallway moves as you walk, giving you a seamless stream of doors. This has not been tested but the theory is that the hive must use controlled non-euclidean space or "folded" space of some kind. Outside of the hive is the Lost Child Forest, and Lake Dontdrown, as well as Cliff Gonnafall and Sharkfuel Beach. There is also a field of flowers nicknamed the Oasis of Peace. Flowers never die here. The hive is supposedly alive, and repairs itself whenever damage happens. This is NOT instantaneous, and only happens when there are no visitors. The kitchen is never out of food. If you can't find what you're looking for, walk out, and come back to find it. This cannot be explained. The colony The hive and its territory exist on an Alternian colony that is in the outermost regions of unexplored space, quite literally at the edge of the Troll Empire. Space-time irregularities in this region of space cause distortions and various unexplained anomalies, including multiverse breaches and matter transfer. ((That explains why so many random individuals appear out of nowhere from other time-lines and alternate universes)) This region has sparked a lot of scientific interest in many fields of research, but unfortunately the spacial distortions render FTL (Faster Than Light) travel to dangerous even for empire vessels, leaving the colony mostly on its own. Traditional Alternian law is constantly contested by locals and one territory defies many of these laws with compromises. Troll Mutants and those who do not believe in the hemospectrum often gather in this territory. (( This would be the Hello_Troll territory, it wouldn't be called that by the characters obviously, this information is for us.)) The colony is relatively earth-like: around the same size, second planet of a Yellow Dwarf star like Sol (slightly smaller than Sol), it has four seasons similar to Earths however the summers and winters have a tendency to be short with long springs and autumns. It is important to note the common occurrences of sudden and often shockingly hazardous storms in some regions (watch out for frequent hurricanes, cyclones and tornadoes there). The planet has two natural satellites, a moon riddled with craters and chasms and a large asteroid in an opposite orbit that suggests it was caught in the planets gravitational pull in just the right way. Most of the wildlife is either indigenous to the planet or established populations of lusii. Raven's Potions After thinking and wondering how she could make a few bucks Potima decided to open a potion shop. she is willing to sell potions to anyone who can afford them or trade for them.all potions are under a spell so that they cannot be stolen tampered with or destroyed until she says the counter spell .Out front she has 3 large cauldrons. the 1st cauldron has a potion that heals.the second quenches thirst of all kinds be it a thirst for blood or just a drink of water. the third potion is a cleansing potion that will remove all grime from your body. these three cauldrons are under a spell that allows no tampering theft or large things to be dropped in them.they will also never run out or allow anyone to draw from the two times in one day.also if you sign a waver she will pay you a few bucks to test unstable potions. risky but totally worth it if you need a quick buck. This has since been taken over by Raven (masochisticRaven). Upstairs The second floor of this interdimensional hive is infinite and never ending. Every room is entirely different and caters to any one person's likes. No room is exactly the same, and you can walk up there for endless hours. Though, any door you open will fit either your needs or wants, depending on the situation. If you intend on living there, your room will be everything you so desire. If you're using it only temporarily, it will grant you everything you need for the situation. Category:Hangout area Category:Session Category:Adventure